peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 December 1983
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-12-13 ; Comments *Weatherman22 Tape: Sound quality is good considering the recording equipment, a mono portable cassette recorder attached to a mono FM SW radio!. *John Leonhard's Dad Tape: Full show available on the Mooo Server Sessions *Meteors #2, recorded 30th November 1983. *Sudden Sway #1, recorded 16th November 1983, repeat, first broadcast 24 November 1983. Released in 1986 as a Peel Session single. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *New Model Army: Great Expectations (7") Abstract *New Order: Procession (7") Factory # *Jah Warriors: Western Civilization (LP - Poor Man's Story) Vista Sounds *Meteors: Lonesome Train (session) # *Irma Thomas: Baby Don't Look Down (LP - Time Is On My Side) Kent *Living In Texas: Awaken (12" - My End Of Heaven) Rebirth *Lucy Show: Leonardo Da Vinci (7" - Leonardo Da Vinci/Kill The Beast) Shout *Singers & Players: Breaking Down The Pressure (10") On-U Sound *Personality Crisis: Twlights Last Gleaming (LP - Creatures For A While) Overground *Sudden Sway: Let's Evolve (Peel Session) *Meteors: You Crack Me Up (session) # *10,000 Maniacs: Planned Obsolescence (7" - My Mother The War) Reflex 12 RE 1 # § *''(JP: 'I was confirmed by the Bishop Of Lichfield...Very disappointing actually for me, confirmation, because I genuinely at the time expected that there was going to be an actual physical transformation at the time when the Bishop laid his hands rather reluctantly on my head. I thought that I would suddenly perceive things which I hadn't perceived before, principally of a sexual nature, I have to admit. I won't go into details of course, but it was a great disappointment. Most of my school chums who got confirmed with me were given things like Italian sports cars and grouse moors in Scotland. And I was given a five shilling postal order by my godmother. The whole thing was a grievous disappointment to me.')'' *Kabbala: Yen-Nbo-Ose (12") Red Flame *Fall: Hexen Definitive/Strife Knot (album - Perverted By Language) Rough Trade ROUGH 62 # *Simonics: In This Heat (7") Thin Sliced *Toxic Reasons: Mercenary (LP - Independence) Risky *Meteors: Ain't Gonna Bring Me Down (session) # *Zoviet France: Untitled (LP - Untitled) Red Rhino (Peel mentioned that the LP did not list any tracks on the sleeve) *Chameleons: Up the Down Escalator (12") Statik TAK 11/12 # § *Inca Babies: The Interior (7") Black Lagoon *Sudden Sway: Relationships (Peel Session) *Sonny Rollins: Movin' Out (LP - Moving Out) Prestige *Meteors: Long Blond Hair (session) # *400 Blows: Return Of The Dog (12" - The Return Of The Dog) Illuminated *Sweet Distortion: 'Stepping It Lightly (12 inch)' (Steppers) § *Tracks marked # also on file 1 and tracks marked § also on file 2 File ;Name *1) 1983-12-xx Peel Early Dec 1983.mp3 *2) Helen And Her Horns *3) Peel 1983-12-13 (p).mp3 ;Length *1) 1:36:06 (1:13:26 on) *2) 46:01 (15:02 to 28:11) *3) 1:59:09 ;Other *1) Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) Many thanks to ...Weatherman22 *1) Mixtape created from tapes SB195, SB196, SB197 *2) Many thanks to Mark. ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?mayomw0y2ym *2) http://www.mediafire.com/?i2m2muje5ty *3) mooo server Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes